madrigafandomcom-20200214-history
Argent
Argent is a plane with multiple medieval realms of mid to high fantasy. The regions of Argent include the Wizard's Reach, the Oakenshield (formerly Oakenvale), Riverlee, Falsworth,the Deepwild, and the Hinterlands. Regions The Deepwild The Deepwild is filled with various creatures and cultures. There is a society of humans and weretouched (shifters), there are the tabaxi tribes, always at war with each other, goblins collected in small roaming bands, and even a small number of wild elves are nomads in these lands. Nonetheless, all these cultures are only allowed to thrive under the thumb of the Khanate. The great orcen hordes, known as a Khanate, were once warbands that expanded their region and conquered other cultures to become an empire that essentially ruled the entire Deepwild. The most recent Khanate was controlled by Ogadda Khan, which was toppled at the Battle of Baulter's Meadow, and pushed back to the Deepwild from the furthest village south on the Oakenshield, Braythorn. Falsworth Falsworth was a region of petty lords during the age of Netheril, but was eventually subjugated by remnant Netherese forces out of Maunator and Endralon. The sacking of Netherese artifacts and writings was in part due to the demand for such items in Falsworth. The Netherese remnants that had moved to Falsworth swept across the petty lords of the region, uniting them under a single banner, founding the Thayan Republic. Chancellors from each of the twelve largest regions, called Zulkirs, were appointed to rule the Republic, and their thirst for old Netherese items fed an intense interest in magic. The Zulkirs became insular, and disparity increased between the peasantry and those with magical prowess. Inevitably, Thay became a magocracy, and was restyled an empire ruled in union by the twelve Zulkirs. The ruling class, known as the Red Wizards of Thay, became synonymous with unchecked magical power, a lack of scruples in arcane research, and vast military might. Eventually, the Zulkirs were overthrown by a single member of their caste, the necromancer Szass Tam. He ruled for multiple centuries as a lich king, before his defeat at the hands of the Band of Andivar. The Oakenshield The Oakenshield was once known as Oakenvale, when it was well-forested. Since then, it has become more grassland, with occasional stretches of forestry. Oakenvale was once the home of the great civilization known as Netheril, a collection of kingdoms of very high arcane knowledge and skill. Netheril fell to ruin when one of their greatest arcanists, Karsus, attempted to grant himself godly power using the spell, Karsus' Avatar. The Oakenshield is now home to multiple allied city-states, and a few kingdoms. Aldenmark, Rodel, and Agarmhildr are all kingdoms on the Oakenshield, with Oakham an up and coming city-state amassing similar power and influence. A recent war between Rodel and Agarmhildr ended with Rodel taking Agarmhildr, and integrating it into the New Rodelian Empire. Aldenmark's trade relations with Agarmhildr were hurt since the end of the war, as banditry and and low exports from Agarmhildr made it an unreliable trade partner. Aldenmark used to be known as Andivar, an ally of both Cormanthyr and many Netherese kingdoms. Their golden age was after the fall of Netheril, but they eventually faded, and the capital was renamed Alden, becoming the name of the new kingdom, too. Riverlee Riverlee was once ruled by an ancient elven kingdom that predates Netheril, known as Cormanthyr. They were the preeminent force of magic in Argent, until the arrival of the Netherese. As Netheril expanded, there were a few skirmishes between the kingdoms before treaties were built, and eventually, alliances forged. The Netherese took greater risks with their magics than the elves of Cormanthyr. The elves saw magic as intertwined with nature, and a part of a unique balance that had to be properly governed, while the Netherese saw magic as a force that opposed nature, and could break the laws of the world, when mastered. The elves of Cormanthyr never built something like the Netherese mythallar to produce mythals or work epic magic. Instead, they used other methods, such as burning up one's own life, or ceremonial rites that required multiple spellcasters. It was considered a respected and honorable death to sacrifice one's own self for a great feat of magic. The elven version of epic magic was known as high elven magic, the first spells of which were taught to the elves by the Seldarine. While Cormanthyr was a vast empire, the height of their civilization was found at the capital city, Myth Drannor, deep in the Riverlee. During the later years of the Netherese civilization, Cormanthyr began to fade, and Myth Drannor became increasingly insular. This continued even after the fall of Netheril, until one day the high elves of Myth Drannor left Argent forever. The remaining communities of Cormanthyr grew distant from one another, and the civilization came to an end. The remaining elves of the Riverlee continued to florish in their smaller communities, and became known as a distinct group of elves from those that once left. Those who left at the height of elven civilization were known as the high elves, while those who remained were the wood elves. A society grew outside the ruins of Myth Drannor, known as Drannor Encampment, where they guarded the sacred ruins of the capital of their once-kingdom. Around a decade ago, a green dragon attacked the Riverlee from the Brume Mountains. The elves fled the Riverlee to the edge of the Oakenshield. To this day, the Riverlee has become a darker place, and communities hide or run when servants of the dragon come near. The Green Scourge rules over the vast forests, striking fear into all those except those at the utmost edges of the Riverlee. Wizard's Reach Not all of the remaining Netherese of Maunator stayed, traveled to Endralon, or founded Thay. Some forsook the errs of the past, leaving their Netherese heritage behind to find a new home in the Reach. Over time, they became a bastion of magic, knowledge, and trade. Even the Church of the Shield found its origins, ironically, in the Reach, before institutionalizing itself in the Oakenshield, and finding its way back to the Reach. Nonetheless, the reach itself is more tied to the Church of Mysteries, in part because it is less of a religion, and more of a set of shared beliefs or goals. Mystra, and her attendants, Azuth and Savras, are the gods of magic, spells, and wizardry respectively, did have religious followers, but held few churches. Instead, they opted for the funding of universities and libraries, spreading knowledge wherever they went. In recent years, even artifice has entered into study at the Mystran universities. The Reach became known as the Wizard's Reach, in no small part to the strength of the Arcane Republic, founded around the same time as the Thay Republic, but outlasted it, and continued to maintain itself as a republic, even as magic played a fundamental part of its society. It was the desire of the mages there that magic be useful to all, and their active dissemination of magic, that allowed for this. The Library of Mystra was built at the farthest western point of continent, and a town rose around it. The archwizard's lighthouse, a tower on an island in the middle of Arcanist's Bay, was home to the headmaster of the arcane university at the Library of Mystra,eventually being abandoned after a magical explosion, and the death of a headmaster. Since then, the headmasters have always stayed in the headmaster's quarters in the library. To this day, the library is the first and last port of ships that travel the continent, to everywhere else. Religions Church of Holy Netheril Founded in Endralon, the Church of Holy Netheril prays to a pantheon of Netherese gods and exarchs. Exarchs are deities from Netherese culture and history who rose to prominence due to their vast arcane power, often founding or ruling a Netherese kingdom. The symbol of Holy Netheril is a four-point star, piercing out from a circle enclosing its center-point. Gods While the Netherese knew of many gods beyond their own pantheon, these are the gods associated with the Netherese pantheon. * Selune - All-Mother of Holy Netheril, goddess of light, the moon, and magic. Her domain is moonlit nights, with the full moon representing the height of her power. Old writings also call her a witch-sorceress, but this does not sound pejorative. Likely, it was a respectable title. * Shar - Sister of Selune, enemy of all Argent, goddess of darkness, night, and evil magic. Her domain is moonless nights, with the new moon representing the height of her power. * Ioun - Goddess of knowledge, learning, and wisdom. Her symbol is a an eye with a star shining out from its center. Old writings often call her "the first scholar", and taught all those who followed after her. * Ioulaum - Inventor of the Mythallar, god of spells, mythals, and dweomercraft. Founder of Xinlendal, the most powerful kingdom, and eventually the capital, of Netheril. No known relation to Ioun, as they simply have similar names. Ioulaum is called "the Archwizard" and is referred to as a great arcanist and artificer in many old writings. * Mask - God of shadows, son of Shar. Supposedly killed by the Shield god Cyric (see Church of the Shield), followers of Mask believe he yet lives, often stating "shadows always return when light recedes". * Erathis - Goddess of civilization, invention, and law. Exarchs * Targus - Exarch of war and peace. He guarded the realm from threats and ruled over Netherese city of Akintaer, The pre-eminent military might of ancient Netheril, Akintaer was also known for its vast underground prison system, where criminals and monsters were left to suffer. This prison network was also used as a rite of passage for eldritch blades seeking knighthood (as an eldritch knight of the Legion of Akintaer). * Laris - Exarch of elements. She founded the city of Delia, a floating enclave of nature and beauty, often described as an island paradise. The Sky Gardens of Delia were legendary, curated by the resident druids and elves who lived in harmony with the Netherese on this isle. * Tempera - Exarch of trade and order. A strange Exarch to be associated with order, he ruled over Colbin, a city of criminality where black markets, thieve's guilds, mafias, and assassins were the unspoken backbone of Colbin's economy. The truth is, this criminality was highly organized, and much of the crime followed a strict order of things, defined not by laws, but by the consensus and transactional nature of the criminal inhabitants of Colbin. It was speculated by many that nothing occurred in the city without Tempera's notice, and that his invisible strings moved all the events in Colbin to ensure the unspoken rules of the city were followed. * Tanith - Exarch of life and death. A talented arcanist whose research produced much of the early Netherese success in spells of healing, as well as necromancy. His story is a tragedy, as he died along with his entire city of Xolund in a mysterious magical phenomenon. The Netherese quarantined the city, which myths say is still haunted to this day. * Saharel - Exarch of the Answer. Saharel was considered a prodigy in her time, in both magic and legislation. She brokered most of the early treaties and alliances of Netheril, both amongst one another, and with the other societies of Argent. It is said she played a role in writing the Nether Scrolls along with Selune, Ioun, and Ioulaum. Church of the Shield The popularity of this pantheon first arose out of the Reach, before spreading across Oakenvale. Eventually, the now-grasslands region became known as the Oaksenshield, and .the new pantheon began to institutionalize as the Church of the Shield. Gods While many gods are known to exist, these are the gods associated with the Shield pantheon. * Pelor - Chief diety of the Shield Gods, he is lord of light, the sun, summer, and time. He is viewed as a representation of goodness. * Asmodeus - The Devil. God of evil, tyrrany, and deceit, and domination. He is viewed as a representation of lawful evil, and and the justification of evil acts for otherwise good reasons: "the devil is in the details". * Avandra - Goddess of change, freedom, travel, and adventure. * Cyric - Prince of lies, Darksun. Symbol is a solar eclipse. He is viewed as a representation of evil, selfishness, and ambition. * Erathis - Goddess of civilization, invention, and law. * Mystra - Goddess of magic. * Kelemvor - God of death, master of the dead, judge of the damned. He is the good-aligned god of death. * The Dead Three - Bane (tyrant of tyrants), Bhaal (lord of murder), and Myrkul (lord of the dead), gods that were once mortal allies, ascended to divinity, and were later all killed. Rumours for each speculate they each somehow evaded death, hence the shared title. Myrkul was a god of death before Kelemvor took the mantle of death god. * Kord - God of sport, strength, and brawling. Lord of Tempests and War. * Melora - Goddess of nature, wildnerness, and the sea. Lady of Tempests. * Mielikki - Forest Queen, Lady of the Forest, The Supreme Ranger. Associated with autumn, druids, and rangers. * Selune - Goddess of the moon. * Silvanus - The Oaken God, Leaflord, God of nature and the wilds. Associated with springs and summers. * Sune - Lady Firehair. Goddess of hed onism, sensual fulfillment, beauty and love, with a focus on outward beauty. Known for her many trysts with gods, some still remembered, some forgotten. Had a relationship with Shar, but eventually cheated and ran out on her. In revenge, Shar destroyed her mountaintop palace, leaving Sune a homeless goddess. Stories say she somehow still finds a place to stay every night. If a mysterious and unbelievably beautiful woman ever spends the night with you, it might've just been the goddess Sune (foolish and boastful men often have a tendency to claim they spent a night with such a goddess). * Tyr - God of truth and justice. Values strength and a willingness to fight for moral righteousness. His churches often disagree with each other, often causing them much discord, and occasionally violent reactions. At his worst, Tyr is viewed as uncompromising and self-righteous. At his best, Tyr is a devout champion of good, fighting to protect the weak, heal the sick, and route out evil wherever it may hide. * The Undying King - An obscure and little-known god or god-like being who legends say was the first necromancer, and the progenitor of the undead plague. * Ilmater - God of perseverance, suffering, and forgiveness. Known as the Martyr God, Ilmater is also called Broken One, Lord on the Rack, and He Who Endures. He is associated with compassion and is not the source of suffering, but represents the will to resist it. Ilmater is viewed as lawful and a kind, strong, and loving deity. * Tymora - Goddess of luck, often called Lady Luck. She is considered kind, but sometimes capricious and unreliable. * Helm - God of guardians, protector of protectors, The Watcher, The Vigilant One. He is known as the sentry at the doors to the heavenly realms, and is considered a cold and focused defender of the innocent and those who cannot not defend themselves. Most interpretations of Helm have him defending the laws of the realm (whichever realm it happens to be), but some stories tell of him protecting those in need from unjust laws, too. As such, he is viewed as a contemplative defender. While he may appear detached and cold, he has a love of children, and forgives their minor transgressions, for if you protect a child from their mistakes too often, they'll never learn to protect themselves. Church of Mysteries A church that devotes itself to three gods: Mystra, goddess of all magic, Azuth, patron god of spellcraft, and Savras, patron god of wizards and sorcerers alike. The Church of Mysteries funds the production of libraries instead of churches, viewing libraries as their holy sites. They are preoccupied with the dissemination of knowledge, particularly magic and lore. They also help fund the arcane university and bardic colleges throughout Argent. Most Solemn Order of the Silent Shroud Followers of Kelemvor, formerly Myrkul, they run and support most of the mortuaries, mausoleums, and cemeteries in Argent. They are deeply involved in the care of the dead, preparation for burial, investigation into wrongdoings that caused death, and the elimination of undead. When their order still followed Myrkul, they were largely indifferent to undead, although rumours of that time suggest some of their order practiced minor necromancy. The Myrkulites A faction of the Most Solemn Order of the Silent Shroud has not forsaken their first lord of death. They revere him still, believe he continues to thrive in secret, and study necromancy in the hopes they can learn to further preserve life, for a god governs death not to resign to it, but to master it. These clergy members are secretly known as the Gray Ones, although some of the Solemn Order disparagingly call them Fingerbones, and most reject the idea they even exist. Myrkulites used to travel the realms offering burial and funeral services to loved ones and the recently-deceased, for a fee. They also aided the dying, trying to help cure them or ease suffering. Sometimes, they would take a "skull-fee", where they would act as an agent for someone after their death, carrying out final arrangements or deeds they could not complete in life. These tasks are still performed by the Solemn Order, except for the skull-fee, which some Gray Ones (Myrkulites) still contract in secret. Rumours amongst the Gray Ones suggest there is another organization deeper still in their ranks, manipulating the Solemn Order and the Myrkulites from the shadows. Church of the Illusory They pray to Leira and Laeris. Goddess and God of lies and deceit. Leira is known as Lady of the Mists and Lady Deceit, while Laeris is called The Greatest Lie, or Guardian of Liars. It is said Cyric killed Leira. It is also said Vecna killed Laeris. It is also said both came back to life, or that these events never happened and were tales spun by the gods to hide their work from prying eyes. Others say they faked their death somehow, to trick their assailants. Others even say that Leira and Laeris are the same god/ess, and the differentiation is a lie. Others say they do not even exist, and the church made them up... but what if that is a lie, and the church wants you to THINK they made up their own gods, so you never know the truth! Priests of the Church of Illusory are known to wear aluminium crowns, a symbol of their order. The Path of Light The religion and societal tradition of the Kalashtari. They believe their goddess Ioun, who brought them to Argent, taught them the path to enlightenment through the betterment of one's self. This could be achieved through the study and sharing of knowledge, of martial arts, and contemplation of their inner self through meditation. Meditation plays a strong role in Kalashtari culture, as it allows them to commune with their quori, which is meant to aid in the path to enlightenment. One need not be Kalashtari to follow the path, but they believe a quori does make it easier. They also revere the ancestor of all quori, Il-Yannah, the benevolent celestial spirit they once communed with long ago. Bonding their essence to Il-Yannah, they had birthed the Kalashtari race. In a way, each Kalashtar is a child of Il-Yannah, and that is very much how they view their relationship, as each quori is an indivisible part of them. To follow the Path of Light without a quori is worthy of respect, as it is much more difficult; however, it is also considered somewhat sad, as it is supposed that enlightenment is further out of reach for such an individual. Seekers of the Misty Isle Followers of the Seldarine are scattered throughout Argent, mostly elves. While they are a smaller group on the Oakenshield than the Churches of the Shield and Holy Netheril, they can be found here, and are more present near the Riverlee, Deepwild, and Wizard's Reach. Of those who follow the Seldarine, a more institutionalized religion has popped up in some towns and cities called the Seekers of the Misty Isle, who tell the story of how the Seldarine ushered their ancient ancestors, the high elves, away from Argent back to the lands of always summer, Arvandor, their ancient homeland. In their most significant writings from the end of Cormanthyr, it was written, "And forever we shall meet in the lands of always spring, the destined home of all our kind." Morndinsamman The dwarven pantheon, prayed to in dwarven settlements in the Oakenshield, Falsworth, and mostly in the Wizard's Reach. Organizations of Note While there are many organizations of all different types and sizes throughout Argent, here are a few of the more noteworthy ones that have wide-reaching influence. Golden Lady Lodge An adventurer's guild, home to many bands and companies. Typically concerned with spreading their influence and expanding their numbers. The most valued adventurers of the Golden Lady tend to be high earners, and the Lodge has coin to throw around. They are very welcoming to new adventurers, but also tend to be elitist, suggesting freelance is less worthy of respect, and less likely to earn you renown. The Lodge has been known to also fund non-adventuring investments, such as mines, lumberyards, and manors established for farming. They sometimes send out adventurers to help protect their investments when there's trouble. The Fellowship of Wayfarers An adventurer's guild, home to many bands and companies. Typically concerned with doing good, for coin. Adventurers of the Fellowship are also expected to work quests en gratis, on occasion. They believe that it is good to give back to the community, rather than simply benefit from others' misfortune, and also seek to curate a good name for the Fellowship. Due to this, the Fellowship has a good name, but are less known than the Lodge. They also have less funding, and are less concerned with hierarchy within their organization. Mercer Bank & Mint Co. A reputable bank in the Oakenshield that is starting to spread into the Wizard's Reach. Without their services, one would have to find a moneylender in a given region. This could be a wealthy merchant or noble of some sort, but with the Mercer Bank, there is now an active organization in Argent providing loans and developing shared projects with other organizations. Hamond Trust Similar to Mercer Bank, it was actually a subsidiary that broke off into its own business. Hamond Trust focuses more on serving individuals than Mercer Bank, working with lower yield loans, often to individuals, and holding funds on record. Guild Netherchilde The largest merchant's guild in Argent, spread across the Oakenshield and the Wizard's Reach. Was founded in Skyspire, and has since spread itself to almost all major cities. The Oakenvale Minstrels A guild of minstrels and bards that travel the Oakenshield, telling tales and singing songs. They are loosely associated with the colleges on the Oakenshield, and have been around in one form or another since the region was called Oakenvale. Children of the Starry Quill A guild of bards who believe in the power of magic and stories to improve the world. They are not widely known, and some are members of the Oakenvale Minstrels, but they are also a source of funding for regional Bard's Colleges. Knights of the Mystic Fire An order of knights that abhor the use of magic to exploit or do harm to the public. They train in abjuration, the school of magic most known for unmaking, countering, or dispelling the magics of other schools, and also frequently study some form of martial skill, too. They are often associated with the Church of the Shield (but not always), and have a mostly negative view of the Church of Holy Netheril, as they consider misuse of magic as the sinful reason for the fall of Netheril. Order of the Shooting Star An organization of adventurers and rangers seen in some towns. The Harpers An organization of adventurers and bards seen in some towns. They have a minor affiliation with the Children of the Starry Quill.